


Separated Souls

by Sei_Tetsu



Series: Our Souls as One [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Tetsu/pseuds/Sei_Tetsu
Summary: All they ever wanted was each other. To be in each other's company. Hug each other. Kiss each other. Love each other...But that was the only thing they couldn't have...(AkaKuro AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Romeo and Juliet type story. I got the inspiration for this after listening to several different songs, and of course, the story of Romeo and Juliet.

“Run -….!”

“I can’t anymore, ….-kun!”

“You have to! They’ll catch us if you don’t…”

As the pair ran through the dense forest, they could hear shouts and curses behind them. They had no time, they had to escape. But as soon as that thought flashed through both of their minds, they came to a halting stop. Just five feet in front of them, the ground disappeared into a menacing gorge.

“Stop right there!”

“Don’t move any further!”

Were the simultaneous shouts of their pursuers. The pair inched closer to each other as more and more of their pursuers appeared out of the woods and began to close in on them. Having no other choice, the two linked their hands, and slowly backed up until their feet were at the edge.

“…-kun, no matter what happens, I have always and will always love you…” whispered the shorter of the two.

The taller male turned towards the other, and after cupping his face with his hands, leaned in and gently placed his lips upon the slightly trembling ones.

“-… I as well. You have always been all I ever wanted, all I ever _needed_ , and that will never change. No matter what anyone says, we are one, whether it be here on this Earth, or wherever we end up after leaving it.”

Tears slowly slid down the shorter male’s face as he slid his arms around his lover’s back. Possibly for the last time.

“Yes…No matter where we end up, we will always be together…” And with that, they separated once more, though they kept their hands laced together. After gazing into each other’s eyes, a decision seemed to be made between them.

Realizing what the pair had in mind, their pursuers began to panic.

“Wait! There’s no need to go so far!”

“Step away from the edge and come back!”

The pair broke eye contact, and scanned over their enemies. The taller man decided to speak up.

“Go back and tell your masters that we are tired of being puppets! We are no longer willing to be controlled, and thus will do everything in our power to cut their strings.”

With one final look at the shorter man before him, they embraced, and took a leap into the ravine, hearing the frightened shouts of the palace guards that had chased them so far from home…

 

…..

Even while shaking with eyes tightly closed, the shorter male spoke up. Possibly the last time he ever would.

“Seijuurou-kun, I was serious when I said I have always and will always love you. Even after everything that has happened, and with what is currently happening, I have never once regretted choosing you. I can honestly say that no matter what happens, I _never_ will regret it, even in the afterlife.”

With his heart beating as fast as they were falling, the red-headed male squeezed his lover tighter.

“Me too Tetsuya. I have never once regretted being with you. Even with everything that has happened with our families, you have always been my greatest treasure. You are the love of my life, the love of _my eternity_ …”

As they free fall into the gorge, together in the other’s embrace, they both couldn’t help but think of what lead them to their current situation. While it had been a long journey, it all flew by so quickly in their minds. After all, don’t they say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die?

 

.....

**_10 years earlier…_ **

In a small, discreet village on the border of two vast countries, were two little boys, each seven years of age, laying down together in a field of flowers. While both boys were rather short, one was slightly taller. This boy had fiery red hair with expressive mismatched eyes. One a stunning ruby and the other a shining topaz. The smaller boy had hair as blue as the spring sky and a pair of determined eyes to match.

“Tet-chan, I won’t be able to come here to play as often anymore. My father is starting to make me take more lessons.” Pouted the red-head.

“My father has started making me learn more as well. I believe I also heard him mention wanting me to learn self-defense as well. I don’t want to though, Sei-kun, I don’t want to hurt anyone…”

“It’s okay Tet-chan. Self-defense is only to protect yourself, not hurting anybody without being provoked. Besides, I’ll always protect you, no matter what!” The fiery red-head proudly stated.

“Really Sei-kun? Always?”

“Always…”

 

…..

Time went on, and gradually both boys had less and less time for each other. They were extremely busy, having many lessons in varying topics…

“Father, why must I learn to play the violin, it has nothing to do with running a country. If I want entertainment at a party, we could just hire a professional.” Pouted the little boy. He was now eight, going on nine in just a couple months.

“Silence! You do not question me. You will follow my orders, and that is final!”

As the older man stalked out of the room, slamming the door in the process, the little boy couldn’t help but sigh. ‘ _I wonder how Tet-chan is doing…I haven’t been able to go to the village for some time now. I really miss him…’_

While he was lost in thought, his instructor came into the room. Finally lifting his head to look at the man, he once again heaved a heavy sigh and picked up his violin.

_‘If only I wasn’t the prince of Rakuzan…’_

 

…..

“Tetsuya! Where are you, Tetsuya?! You will attend your fencing lessons even if that means having the whole staff search for you!”

A bluenette boy watched the yelling man from the shadows in exasperation. Why couldn’t he be left alone? He didn’t like learning self-defense and martial arts. He very much preferred a nice book to a dull metal sword.

He noticed more servants show up to search for him, and decided to make his escape. The good thing about being practically invisible is that when you wanted to be alone, it was easy to make that happen.

As he thought about where he would go, he realized he hadn’t been down to the village lately. _‘I wonder how Sei-kun is…I hope he’s okay, I heard his mom died recently. I wonder if his father is being too hard on him…’_

While he was lost in thought, he didn’t notice his father come around the corner. Coming to the realization that he wasn’t alone a bit too late, he sighed in defeat as his father grabbed his collar and dragged him off to his fencing lesson.

_‘If only I wasn’t the prince of Seirin…’_

 

…..

**_Two months later…_ **

“Sei-kun!”

“Tet-chan!”

Red and blue clashed together after excited shouts filled the still evening air. After not being able to meet each other for quite some time, the young princes finally got a chance to sneak out. Each of their kingdoms was holding a winter ball that night.

“Sei-kun, I missed you. Are you okay? Is your father being too hard on you? Do you get enough sleep? Do you eat enough?”

Questions shot off like bullets, and the red-head had to grab the bluenette’s shoulders to get him to stop talking.

“I am fine Tet-chan. Rather, shouldn’t I be asking if you have been eating enough? I know you have a small appetite.”

After the two boys exchanged greetings and caught up a little on the other’s life in the months they hadn’t seen each other, they lay down in the grassy field.

A cool breeze flowed over them, and the bluenette shivered slightly.

“Come here, Tet-chan. I can’t have you catching a cold.”

Silently following the red-head’s orders, the prince of Seirin scooted closer to wrap his arms around the other boy. Only in each other’s company could they relax and let all the stress of their everyday lives melt away. Only in each other’s presence could they sleep with both eyes closed. Only in each other’s hands could they not have to constantly look over their shoulders…

Only in each other’s embrace could they let go of their titles and just be… _human._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Several years passed and the two princes followed the same routine. They would sneak away when their fathers didn’t notice, and would go down to the village. They would talk with each other for a couple of hours, then sneak back home before they were missed.

The only difference was that the time in between their secret meetings gradually grew longer and longer. As they both got older, they were given increasingly more responsibilities, and expected to carry them out without fail.

Another reason they had to sneak out to meet each other was the fact that Rakuzan and Seirin were always on the brink of being at war with each other. The bad blood between the two countries ran deep, going back centuries.

Were their fathers ever to find out about their meetings, it just might send both kingdoms to war. While they both didn’t want their people to suffer, or their kingdoms to go to war, they couldn’t stay away from each other.

At first, as children, it was innocent affection. They finally met a playmate who wouldn’t fear them, or treat them as someone special. However, as they grew, their connection did as well.

It was as if they were two halves of a whole. They were made for each other. They were soulmates. The two discovered this fact one night when they were fifteen.

 

…..

It was a mild summer night, and the princes were laid out together under the stars…

“It’s so beautiful tonight, Seijuurou-kun. Don’t you think so?”

“…”

When only silence answered him, the prince of Seirin turned his head towards his companion. And what did he find? The red-headed prince wasn’t looking at the stars. No, instead he was gazing intensely at the bluenette.

“Is there something wrong, Seijuurou-kun?” questioned Kuroko as he flipped to his side, mimicking his friend. “Not at all, Tetsuya. I was just thinking that I agree with you. It is beautiful tonight.”

“But Seijuurou-kun, you aren’t looking at the stars…” The bluenette retorted in confusion. How could Akashi say it was beautiful if he wasn’t even looking at the sky filled with diamonds?

“Oh, Tetsuya. Who ever said I was speaking of the stars…” As Akashi said this, he took one of his hands and lightly caressed the prince’s cheek. Staring into those passion-filled eyes, Kuroko couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine at the other’s gesture. While he wanted to respond, he could only helplessly lay back as Akashi pinned him to the ground.

“Sei-kun…” Kuroko managed. He had accidentally reverted to his old way of calling the prince. The way he called him as a child. “Shush Tetsuya…” Akashi commanded as he stared down at the blue-headed prince.

“I know that these feelings of mine would be considered wrong, but I can’t stop my heart from longing for you. These moments I spend with you are the ones I treasure the most. You make me happy, you make me smile, you make me happy to be me…” During Akashi’s speech, Kuroko’s eyes got wider and wider. Is he saying what Kuroko thinks he’s going to say?

“Tetsuya, I love you…” whispered Akashi as he slowly leaned down and placed his lips over Kuroko’s. At first, he was shocked. Is Akashi kissing him?! But eventually, he gave in and gently wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and returning the kiss.

Their first kiss was sweet, passionate, and filled with love. It involved no tongue, but nonetheless, let each prince know the love they shared for each other. Even though Kuroko never voiced his own feelings, Akashi could feel his love. He felt it in the way he talked to him, the way he smiled for him, the way his hands were grabbing onto his back for dear life as he kissed him.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before they ran out of breath. Panting, Kuroko looked up at Akashi. He could see the love in his eyes, felt it in the air. Stars forgotten, all Kuroko could do was stare at Akashi’s beautiful eyes. Everything about Akashi took his breath away, and he just hoped it was the same for the other male.

While they both knew their feelings would never be accepted in their kingdoms, they couldn’t bring themselves to care at that moment. All that mattered to them, out in that empty field seen only by the stars, was each other…

 

…..

That starry night when they were fifteen was the turning point of their relationship. Every moment before that night, they had still been childhood friends. Their attraction was innocent. But after that night, they became so much more. They were everything to each other. They were friends, companions, lovers, soulmates, and in everyone else’s eyes, _enemies._

Their kingdoms absolutely despised each other. It didn’t matter where you were in either country. If you asked a citizen of Seirin, they hated Rakuzan. If you asked a citizen of Rakuzan, they hated Seirin. If you went one step further and asked _‘Why?’,_ then you would find no reply, for they had no answer. No one, not even the royal families knew why they were fighting. All they knew, and all that they were concerned with was the fact that it had been going on for centuries.

So, for these two princes to love each other was equivalent to them committing _treason._ Even so, both princes didn’t care. No one knew, and no one would find out. The bluenette was basically a phantom, and the red-head was absolute. They wouldn’t let anyone find out, and no one knew of their meeting place.

That place under the star-filled sky. The only witness of their love, at least at first…


	3. Chapter 3

The spring of their sixteenth year met with many difficulties. They were older now, and starting to strive towards their coronation day. Each prince had many things to learn, and that took up most of their days. Not having time for each other practically _killed_ them. They gave each other life, and having no way of contacting each other weighed heavily on their minds. Their days were filled with lessons and their nights with entertaining and getting to know the nobility in their respective kingdoms.

The prince of Seirin often snuck out of his room in the middle of the night to venture to the palace’s garden. The flowers reminded him of a certain red-headed prince, and sitting under the star-filled sky brought his mind back to that mild summer night when they were fifteen. He would stay outside for hours, laying under the stars and replaying old conversations in his mind.

The prince of Rakuzan sat beside his window, gazing into the luminous moon. Every night without fail, he would retire to his room thinking of the next time he would see the bluenette. He was on the verge of exploding, and he needed his remedy. The only person who wouldn’t scold him for having doubts of being king. The only one he knew was always on his side.

This particular night seemed to be the same for both princes, except for one thing. They had been informed that they would be attending a masquerade ball in the coming week. While this usually wouldn’t strike their interest, they were also given a list of the countries and people attending. Immediately, each prince picked out the other’s name, and swore to themselves they would meet, no matter the obstacles or outcomes. They were on the edge of breaking down, and needed to escape. All that mattered was finding each other, everything else be damned…

 

…..

The night before the masquerade, Akashi was once again sitting by his window. Hearing his door open, he turned his head away from the moon to scowl at the intruder. Seeing his father, he sighed. Of course it was him. No one else would dare come into his room uninvited, and besides, his father never knocked.

“Can I help you, Father?” Akashi questioned as he turned his eyes in his father’s direction. While he never really liked the man, he was his father, and Akashi would not be disrespectful, as it wasn’t in his nature.

“Tomorrow is the ball, Seijuurou. I expect you to represent Rakuzan well. I will accept nothing less.” The older man pinned Akashi with familiar heterochromatic eyes. Internally sighing, he knew what his father was really saying. While not in so many words, he wanted Akashi to make Rakuzan look good, and he also suspected his father wanted him to find a girlfriend. Something he has never had, as he found no use for one. Besides, he had his Tetsuya even if no one could ever know…

 

…..

Kuroko stared blankly at the door which his father just exited. He replayed their conversation in his head several times, each time becoming more and more displeased. He was told he was to find a woman at the ball, or there would be other arrangements made. While he disliked all the lessons and paperwork he was given, Kuroko could put up with it. This, however, was something he would not stand for. He would not, could not, betray Akashi that way, and besides, that also went against his own morals. He believed that relationships and love should happen naturally, without any outside interference.

Finally turning away from the door, he decided that this was the last straw. Not only had he not been able to see Akashi for several months, he also had no way of communicating with him as sending letters posed too great a risk, and now he was being told he had to court some stranger. No way. Absolutely not. He would not let _some girl_ create an even bigger distance between them.

People always envied him, saying he was lucky to be born into royalty, to be born a prince. But to him, to Kuroko, they were all gravely mistaken. The only thing being prince gave you was a title. He was given no freedom, no choices, no decisions. He was stripped of his free will, if he even had any to begin with. Kuroko never wanted to be a prince, didn’t want the duties and responsibilities and pressures on his shoulders. He was one to never give up, but giving up and breaking down are two totally different things. And he found himself closer to the latter.

Kuroko had put up with sixteen whole years of being prince of Seirin, and he was just so tired of it. Many people wanted his position, and he would gladly give it to them if only he was able. Something else that made him despise being prince of Seirin, was all the talk he heard of his boyfriend. Of course, none of it was good as Seirin and Rakuzan were enemies. Not being able to defend Akashi’s name every time he heard an insult was slowly killing him inside.

All these thoughts circulating in his head helped to fuel his determination. His determination to live peacefully and be with his love, and that is something he wanted so, _so_ badly…

 

…..

“Seijuurou-sama!” Akashi sighed when he heard several high-pitched voices approaching him. Composing himself so that he doesn’t show a disgusted face, he put on a graceful smile and turned to greet the women. “Ladies, how are you? You all look as lovely as always.” He said in a charming voice even though he was internally gagging. He had always disliked spewing such sickly-sweet words to women he would never remember. But, it’s not like his opinions ever mattered.

After finally freeing himself from the women’s clutches, Akashi made his way to a corner of the ballroom. Even if he had been wearing a mask, everyone knew it was him. How? Well he happened to have really bright, really red hair. Besides, he had a white mask adorned in red jewels, a symbol of the Rakuzan royal family.

Reaching a relatively secluded corner, Akashi scanned his eyes over the ballroom. He had been searching all night for a certain bluenette, but had no luck thus far. He could only hope that this wasn’t a bad sign, that he was somehow forbidden to come to the ball for some strange reason. Even though Akashi knew this was unlikely, there was always that doubt in the back of his mind that the world seemed to always be working against them.

Sighing, he decided to make another round through the ballroom. Maybe he’d find Kuroko, and even if he didn’t, maybe he would hear something about him. Wishing himself good luck, Akashi once again walked through the throngs of people searching for the bluenette while trying to avoid over-eager women. Walking around the room, he could pick out many members of nobility of surrounding countries, as well as their personal servants. When he passed the refreshment table, he saw the king and queen of Seirin walk through the grandiose doors at the entrance of the ballroom. His eyes immediately searched for his phantom, but to no avail. Slightly deflating again, the red-headed prince heaved his umpteenth sigh of the evening.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” Came a quiet voice from behind Akashi. Rolling his eyes, he prepared himself to once again put on his “princely” act for even more idiotic women. Turning around with a forced smile, Akashi was shocked into silence when he caught sight of a flash of blue and a mischievous smile.

“Now it is…Tetsuya.” He whispered as a sly smile of his own graced his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing each other after so long was like a man drinking his first cup of water after being lost in the desert. All the couple wanted to do was make up for lost time, but seeing as they were in the middle of a ballroom, their countries were enemies, and their parents were present, now was obviously not the time. Knowing all this, Akashi glanced around the room, making sure nobody was watching.

Leaning in slightly, Akashi’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Meet me in the gardens in 30 minutes.” Straightening up, he began to walk away, but not before hearing Kuroko say, “As you wish, Your Highness…”

Smirking at the bluenette’s playful words, Akashi slowly mingled with the crowd. He should play nice for a while, at least until he was to rendezvous with Kuroko, and so he allowed himself to be caught by more flirtatious women and stuck-up men.

 

…..

After Akashi walked away, Kuroko ghosted his way back to his parents’ side. When they first arrived and he spotted the red-head, he couldn’t stop himself from going to him. It had been months since they had seen each other, and the prince of Rakuzan looked as handsome as ever. Who could blame him? Kuroko just hoped his parents hadn’t noticed.

 

…..

Kuroko walked on the moonlit path that wound through the gardens. He had come a bit early, not being able to contain his excitement from seeing Akashi after so long. It’s not like he would be missed, anyway. Even if he was a prince, he was still invisible. A phantom. Kuroko wasn’t even sure if his parents would notice, but thinking back on what his father said, the king might search for him after a while.

The end of the path found a gazebo that was surrounded by rose bushes that alternated between red and blue. Halting his steps, Kuroko gently trailed his fingers along the petals of a blue rose. All the other flowers in the garden had been petunias and daffodils and irises. While they were all pretty, the way the moon illuminated the roses took the bluenette’s breath away.

Seeing the blue and red roses on different bushes also brought a pang of sorrow to Kuroko’s chest. It reminded the bluenette of himself and Akashi. How even if they were next to each other, they would never be _together._ He knew that the meaning of the alternating colors was not so deep, but he couldn’t help but believe that even nature was telling him he couldn’t have what he always wanted. Lost in thought, Kuroko didn’t notice someone staring at him from a distance.

It had been 30 minutes, so Akashi went out into the garden. He didn’t see the bluenette at first, so he followed the path through the flowers. When he neared the end, his steps faltered and he gasped silently. The view he saw was stunning. Kuroko was amongst the roses, the moonlight creating the impression of a halo surrounding the prince. All Akashi could think was, _‘Angel’._

Even though the bluenette looked gorgeous, the red-head noticed the despondent expression, and it just broke his heart. Feeling a pang in his chest, Akashi quietly made his way over to the other prince, and gently pulled the boy into his chest.

Gasping, Kuroko tried to pull out of the sudden embrace. In a soft voice, Akashi attempted to calm the startled prince.

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. I’ve got you…” He trailed off as the bluenette ceased his struggles, and relaxed against the red-head’s chest.

“You scared me, Seijuurou-kun…” Kuroko mumbled as he rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder. Tightening his embrace, the taller boy kissed the crown of Kuroko’s head.

“My bad. You just looked so…so sad. I don’t know. I just had to have you in my arms.” He whispered into the bluenette’s ear, causing a shudder to run up his spine.

“Come on, let’s go to the gazebo.” Akashi continued as he pulled away from Kuroko, entwining their fingers. The red-head led the smaller prince to a bench in the gazebo, sat down, and placed him in between his legs. Wrapping his arm around Kuroko’s waist, Akashi kissed his shoulder before speaking.

“Let’s rest for a while. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I won’t pry until you’re ready to tell me. I’ll give you as long as you need. You don’t have to worry about a thing, just sit back and let me protect you….”

Even though Akashi spoke so gently, it just renewed the pain from earlier. He was so sweet and understanding, it hurt thinking about how they could never _truly_ be together. Kuroko leaned into Akashi, resting his head on his shoulder once again.

Nodding, the bluenette squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear escaping.

 

…..

“Darling, have you seen Tetsuya?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since we arrived…” The king trailed off. He hadn’t seen his son in the past hour at all _. ‘Where could that child have gone?’_ His ire rising, the king ordered two of his guards to search for the prince.

“He better not be slacking off…”

 

…..

While the king and queen of Seirin were in search of their son, so was the king of Rakuzan. He wasn’t very happy not seeing his son interact with foreign nobility. That child would pay once the king got his hands on him. No son of his would sully the Rakuzan name.

 

…..

“…ya!”

“…tsuya!”

“Tetsuya!”

Jolting awake, Kuroko frantically looked around. He must have fallen asleep.

“Tetsuya, we have to go. Now!” Akashi said in a stern but quiet voice.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“There are palace guards from both Rakuzan and Seirin looking for us! Come on!”

His tone was urgent, so Kuroko asked no further questions. Akashi grabbed his hand, and pulled him from the bench, running through the gardens. They would both be in trouble if they were caught, especially if they were caught together.

Running out of the gardens, Akashi dragged Kuroko towards the castle gates, only to halt in his tracks. Palace guards were by the gates, talking with the watchman, probably asking if he’d seen either of the princes.

“Tsk…”

Clicking his tongue, the red-head turned around and ran into the castle. The ballroom was a no-go. There would certainly be guards there, as well as people who would recognize them. There was likely a commotion too, since the princes had not been seen in quite some time.

“This way Tetsuya.” Akashi directed as he took off down a lengthy corridor. They soon skidded to a stop, noticing soldiers headed their way.

“There’s the Prince!”

“Wait a minute…. Isn’t that…that’s the prince of Seirin!”

“Get them!”

Seeing the soldiers running in their direction, Kuroko became slightly panicked. Backing up slowly, he gripped Akashi’s hand until his knuckles turned white. Noticing the bluenette’s discomfort, Akashi brought the hand his was holding to his lips.

“Relax, Tetsuya. I’ve got you.” He said with a beautiful smile. Kuroko instantly relaxed, recalling their earlier conversation. That’s right, Akashi would protect him. He just had to trust him.

Nodding his head, Kuroko relaxed his grip.

“Okay, Seijuurou, I trust you.”

Hearing the bluenette say his name without honorifics caused the red-head’s heart to skip a beat. _‘Snap out of it, Seijuurou! Now is not the time!’_ Mentally slapping himself, Akashi pulled Kuroko out of the corridor and into an adjoining hallway.

They would be together, no matter what. Akashi would make sure of it. Even if it meant running away from their problems…Literally…

 

…..

“Your Majesty, we have received reports saying that His Highness has been seen with the prince of Seirin.”

Clenching his fist in fury, the king of Rakuzan swiped his arm across the table, propelling several dishes to their demise. Guests by the refreshment table jumped in fear, feeling the menacing aura ooze from the king.

“That damned child! Consorting with the enemy, is he? This will not go unpunished.”

Turning his attention back to the soldier before him, the king revealed a deranged smile.

“Find them. Find them both! Bring them to me alive, their condition beyond that is of no importance to me…especially that Seirin _filth!_ ”

“As you wish, Your Majesty…” replied the soldier, bowing. Straightening up once more, he turned and hustled out of the ballroom.

Seeing and hearing the interaction, whispers and rumors began to circulate amongst the guests.

“What was that about?”

“Did you see that? The king broke those dishes!”

“Who are they looking for?”

“Didn’t you hear? The prince of Rakuzan and the prince of Seirin were seen… _together!_ ”

“No way!”

Hearing the comments, the king turned up his nose. The thoughts of insects were of no interest to him. What did get to him though, was the fact that his _son,_ was seen with the enemy. This shame that he brought upon the Rakuzan bloodline was great, and would be _severely_ punished.

After the king walked away from the broken glass, a minister of Rakuzan who had been standing nearby solemnly shook his head.

“That poor child has no idea the wrath that will be brought upon him…”

 

…..

Being chased through the castle, the princes had unexpectedly come upon a hidden passage.

They had been cornered and had had no choice but to venture into the dungeons. With no torch to light their way, they had to feel against the saturated wall to have any semblance of direction. This, unfortunately, slowed the princes’ pace, and they could hear the palace guards grow closer with every step they took.

As they slowly made their way further into the depths of the dreary dungeon, Kuroko stumbled, reaching out for the wall to steady himself. However, when his hand came into contact with the brick, it didn’t stay still like a brick was supposed to. Startled, Kuroko retracted his hand so quickly that he slipped on the moist floor and fell right onto his butt.

“Tetsuya! Are you okay?!” Akashi exclaimed in a hushed but worried voice.

“The…the wall moved.”

Seeing Kuroko become dumbstruck, the red-head glanced towards the wall. He surveyed the bricks, but found nothing. _‘What is he talking about?’_

As that thought ran across Akashi’s mind he placed his hand on a brick, and applied a bit of pressure.

Once again, the brick began to move. This time, however, the prince fell forward, pushing the brick as far as it would go, opening up a hidden door a few feet away from the shocked boys.

Blinking several times, Akashi determined that he wasn’t seeing illusions. He did, however, see their chance to escape.

“Come on!”

“They ran this way!”

“Hurry up!”

Hearing the heavy footsteps become closer, Akashi quickly pulled Kuroko to his feet.

“Come on, let’s go in there. Maybe it will lead us out of here.”

Pulling the bluenette along, the red-head began to walk down the newly discovered path. He would do just about anything to get Kuroko out of here. Being caught was no longer an option. They wouldn’t just get in trouble, they would be given the most severe punishment. Even more so if Akashi’s father caught them, and there was _no way_ he would let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been some time since the princes were reunited with the crisp night air. After following the hidden path to the end, they figured it must have been an old escape route, as it led about a mile outside of the castle grounds. Thanking whoever was paranoid enough to build the path, the princes emerged into a forest. While they would have liked to take a break, they didn’t have that luxury. They _were_ being chased, after all.

It was well into the night, and not even the moon’s light could penetrate the canopy of leaves above. Akashi took the lead, as he didn’t want Kuroko to get hurt if there was an unseen ditch or other hazard. They had been walking in silence for a while, so the red-head didn’t know just how exhausted the prince of Seirin was. He wasn’t exactly known for his stamina, after all.

Hearing a thud from behind him, Akashi immediately turned around and found Kuroko hunched against a tree.

“Tetsuya!”

“I-I’m fine…Sei…juurou-kun…Just give…me…five minutes, and we can...continue…”

Observing the boy, the red-head could clearly tell he was passed his limit, even with the limited light they had. Surveying their surroundings, he could make out an indentation in a wall of rock not far away from them. Thinking about their situation, Akashi had not heard any shouts or footsteps in quite some time, so allowing Kuroko to rest for a while shouldn’t hurt. Making up his mind, the Rakuzan prince knelt in front of the bluenette.

“Get on…”

“…Wh..at?” Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

“We’ll rest for a while, I can’t have you passing out on me. Get on, I’ll carry you.”

“Bu-”

“No, Tetsuya. You will listen. Get on.”

“…Fine.”

Using a tree as support, Kuroko stood up on unsteady legs, and carefully climbed onto Akashi’s back. Once the red-head was sure Kuroko was settled, he stood up as well, and went in the direction of the rock wall he saw earlier.

Once they got close enough, they discovered that the indentation was actually a small cave. Probably just big enough to fit the two of them. It would be good shelter, and protect them while they rested for a while.

Setting Kuroko down as far back in the cave as he could, Akashi went back outside to cover the footprints they made in the dirt so that no one was able to track them. Once he was satisfied, he went back to the cave, only to find Kuroko soundly asleep.

“Pff…”

Quietly laughing to himself, the red-headed prince sat down beside the bluenette, taking off his suit jacket and placing it over the boy’s body. Afterwards, he placed a gentle kiss to his lips, and rested Kuroko’s head on his shoulder.

He had pushed him too much, and Kuroko wasn’t one to complain, so of course he wouldn’t tell Akashi that he was tired. Resting his own head against the rock, Akashi reached down and laced their fingers together. Bringing their hands up to his mouth, he placed a fleeting kiss on the back of Kuroko’s hand.

“I’ll protect you. Always…”

“I swear it….”

 

…..

“Mmmm…”

Slowly coming to, Kuroko sat up and stretched out his sore limbs. Believe it or not, it wasn’t very comfortable sleeping in a cave.

A few big yawns later, the bluenette finally paid some attention to his surroundings. It had been dark last night so he didn’t really know, but looking around the cave now, it was quite a bit bigger than Kuroko had originally thought. Scanning the area, his eyes fell onto an unmoving figure beside him.

A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw Akashi sleeping peacefully. Everyone always found him so intimidating, but sleeping like this, he looked nothing more than a child.

Silently scooting closer to the red-head, Kuroko gently placed his lips onto Akashi’s. Seeing that he wasn’t waking up, the bluenette applied a little more pressure. Leaning back slightly, Kuroko cocked his head to the side. He hadn’t expected Akashi to be a deep sleeper.

As the smaller prince began to withdraw, a hand suddenly shot out, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer to capture his lips. Gasping in shock, Kuroko’s eyes flew wide open as a tongue invaded his mouth. It wasn’t long before he stopped struggling and melted into the kiss.

It was passionate and loving and gentle all at the same time, and lasted until both princes were panting messes. Lazily pulling away, a string of saliva connected their lips, but was broken when Kuroko sat back.

“What a great way to wake up.”

A huge smirk adorned Akashi’s face, and the bluenette suddenly became flustered. He had unthinkingly kissed the red-head and now said boy was shooting him a ‘You know you want some’ look.

Face becoming redder than Akashi’s hair, Kuroko buried his face in his hands. How embarrassing!

Smiling at Kuroko, Akashi stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. (He may be running away, but he could at least do it in style!) Afterwards, he offered his hand to the bluenette.

“As much as I would like to continue, we really do need to get going. I don’t want to get caught after Tetsuya finally initiated a kiss first.”

Even if Akashi had tried to lighten the mood by teasing the bluenette, the situation at hand hit Kuroko like a ton of bricks. Shaking off all unnecessary thoughts, he took the offered hand, and followed Akashi out of the cave.

They could do this. They could get away. As long as they were together, anything was possible…right?

 

…..

“Seijuurou-kun, where are we going?”

Kuroko inquired a few hours after they began walking again. They hadn’t encountered any palace guards or soldiers, so that was a good sign at least. The couple also agreed that it was best to stay away from villages and towns, as they could be recognized. The bluenette didn’t really know where he was anyway, as he wasn’t allowed outside of the palace that often. He just hoped that Akashi had a plan, or they might just be winging it.

“Away. We’ll go anywhere you want. We can see the beach like you’ve always wanted, we can go to the mountains or desert or the plains! Anywhere…as long as you’ll go with me….”

Stopping in his tracks, Kuroko was taken aback by the amount of emotion is Akashi’s voice.

“Sei-kun?”

Placing his hand on the red-head’s shoulder, Kuroko slowly pulled the taller prince to face him. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

Reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears that slid down Akashi’s cheeks, the bluenette tilted his head slightly to the side. “Sei-kun, why are you crying?”

Kuroko barely managed to get out the question before he was smothered into his boyfriend’s chest. After a few quiet moments, he heard the red-head’s shaky voice by his ear.

“I’m so sorry Tetsuya. I promised you that’d I’d always protect you, but I’m afraid that I won’t be able to. I know how my father thinks ⸺ he’s not going to let us off with a slap on the wrist, and it’ll be so much worse if he gets to you. I’m sorry…I promised I’d get you out alive, but Tetsuya, I don’t think we’ll be able to run forever…”

Hearing Akashi’s words, Kuroko surprisingly felt no fear. He didn’t fear getting caught, he didn’t fear the torture that surely awaited them if they _did_ get captured, and the most shocking, he didn’t fear dying.

All he needed in that moment was Akashi.

Wrapping his arms firmly around the taller male, the bluenette placed his forehead upon the other’s.

“Seijuurou…There is nothing, _nothing,_ for you to apologize for. I am with you of my own free will, and I wouldn’t change a thing. No matter the outcome, you have always been ⸺ and will always be ⸺ my hero. My knight in shinning armor. You are everything I could ever wish for, so please, _please,_ don’t apologize. I love you with all my heart, Sei…”

“….”

“I love you too…Tetsuya…”

Standing there in the middle of who-knows-where, the Princes felt no fear. Let whatever may happen, happen. They were prepared to stand together against everyone who would oppose them.

 

…..

“Run Tetsuya!”

“I can’t anymore, Seijuurou-kun!”

“You have to! They’ll catch us if you don’t…”

As the pair ran through the dense forest, they could hear shouts and curses behind them. They had no time, they had to escape. But as soon as that thought flashed through both of their minds, they came to a halting stop. Just five feet in front of them, the ground disappeared into a menacing gorge.

“Stop right there!”

“Don’t move any further!”

Came the simultaneous shouts of their pursuers. The pair inched closer to each other as more and more of their pursuers appeared out of the woods and began to close in on them. Having no other choice, the two linked their hands, and slowly backed up until their feet were at the edge.

“Seijuurou-kun, no matter what happens, I have always and will always love you…” whispered the shorter of the two.

The taller male turned towards the other, and after cupping his face with his hands, leaned in and gently placed his lips upon the slightly trembling ones.

“Tetsuya… I as well. You have always been all I ever wanted, all I ever _needed_ , and that will never change. No matter what anyone says, we are one, whether it be here on this Earth, or wherever we end up after leaving it.”

Tears slowly slid down the shorter male’s face as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s back. Possibly for the last time.

“Yes…No matter where we end up, we will always be together…” And with that, they separated once more, though they kept their hands laced together. After gazing into each other’s eyes, a decision seemed to be made between them.

Realizing what the pair had in mind, their pursuers began to panic.

“Wait! There’s no need to go so far!”

“Step away from the edge and come back!”

The pair broke eye contact, and scanned over their enemies. The taller man decided to speak up.

“Go back and tell your masters that we are tired of being puppets! We are no longer willing to be controlled, and thus will do everything in our power to cut their strings.”

With one final look at the shorter man before him, they embraced, and took a leap into the ravine, hearing the frightened shouts of the palace guards that had chased them so far from home…

 

…..

“I am sorry, Your Majesties…There is no sign of either of their bodies in the river below. The current must have washed them down stream…”

Hearing the soldier’s report, the Queen broke out into tears, the King pulling her tightly into his chest. It had been a week since the princes of both Seirin and Rakuzan disappeared, and there was still no sign of either of them. The King had not been hopeful, though, as the drop into the ravine was quite deep, and no one would have been able to survive the fall.

And so, the kingdom of Seirin mourned. Mourned not only for the loss of their prince, but for Rakuzan’s prince as well. Mourned for a mother’s loss. Mourned for a father’s loss. Mourned for the loss of such passionate love…

 

…..

While Seirin mourned, Rakuzan was not so well off. Upon hearing the news of his son, the King went crazy. After losing his Queen to a sickness some years before, he now lost his son as well, and it had been his fault. He pushed him too hard, too far…and now he was gone.

Rakuzan had been vulnerable with their King out of the picture, and so they were invaded. The once strong, thriving country, was no more. It was now just another name for the history books, eventually to be forgotten.

 

…..

And those two courageous princes? The princes who dared to go against everything they knew, just for each other? Well, no one ever knew what happened to them. Their bodies were never found. In fact, not even a single trace of either the red-head or bluenette had been discovered. Some say the impact of the fall had killed them instantly, and their remains were washed away when the river flooded a few days later. Some say they never made it to the river, and were perhaps impaled on the sharp rocks halfway down into the ravine.

However, there are also some who believed that the two princes lived. That they survived the fall by some miracle, and were finally able to be together. To be free.

There are many different stories about the star-crossed lovers, but which one is true? Hmm…

What do you think…?

 

 

 

**_Epilogue:_ **

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

*Click*

“Hello?”

“Oi! Where are you? There’s morning practice today ya know!”

Oh shoot!

Grabbing the toast that just popped up, the teenager quickly grabbed his bag, shoved on his shoes, and rushed out the door.

Not only had he overslept, but he had completely forgotten about morning practice!

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

Running down the street, the boy nearly slammed into several people, as most of the morning crowd were still present. Business men in dull suits, women with a _tad_ too much makeup talking on cell phones, and lively school students milled about, on their way to their separate destinations.

The large body count would prove to be an obstacle to normal people, but this teenager was not exactly considered _normal._ He could weave in and out of the throngs of people with ease, always flying under the radar.

Looking at his phone, he saw he only had five minutes before morning practice started.

Shit!

Picking up the pace, he dodged people as fast as he could, but what was coming in his direction was something he would never be able to avoid. It was his fate after all.

His eyes glanced down at his phone to shoot out a quick text message, informing his friend to stall for him, but as he did so, he collided with someone.

Flying back onto his butt with a loud *thud*, the boy groaned in pain.

“Owowowoww…”

Picking his head up, he realized he knocked someone else over too.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!”

Rushing over to the stranger, his heart nearly stopped when he took in his eyes. They were two different colors, and looked _oh so_ familiar. His heart began racing in his chest as those eyes locked onto his, but that was _nothing_ compared to when the stranger began _speaking._

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. How about you, Tetsuya?”

Huh? How did he know his name? Wait, why did Stranger-san look so damn _familiar?_

Like a gust of wind, memories came rushing into his mind. So many memories, he couldn’t keep up. Without knowing why, tears began streaming down his face. He palmed his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening, until it hit him.

“…I’m fine…No. I’m _so_ much better than fine. I’m freaking _wonderful_ …Seijuurou…”

And with those words, he dove into the red-head’s waiting arms.

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Separated Souls has come to an end!  
> I left the epilogue open-ended, so I may or may not make a sequel. Depends on if anyone wants one or not.  
> Welp, thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of a teaser. Let me know what you think, please! :)


End file.
